Looking Glass
by Kithren
Summary: Ellen Millennium the Noah and Tyki Mikk the Exorcist? And what's this? The Walker Bothers are still live? Neah is hiding out at the Order plotting against the Earl? WTF? FemAllen, Poker Pair, some OOC stuff… Let the chaos commence!


**Title:** Looking Glass

**Summery:** Ellen (FemAllen) Millennium the Noah and Tyki Mikk the Exorcist? And what's this? The Walker Bothers are still live? Neah is hiding out at the Order plotting against the Earl? WTF! FemAllen, Poker Pair, some OOC… Let the chaos commence!

**Co-Writer:** BelleTiger BT

**Warning: **Blood and such and such. Its rated M for a reason…. Beyond the fact that my stories always tend to have lemons in them… Eh no beta...so bad spelling and grammer... : (

* * *

They ran, ran as fast as they could. Angry voices called from behind them, but still they ran. Their hearts pounding in their chests and lungs burning from the cold night air, their boots leaving two pairs of foot prints in the white that covered the ground.

They had no place to run to, no were to turn.

His little brother was starting to show his fatigue, the pain from the stigmata becoming worse as the older brother continued to pull the younger forward. Mana held his younger brothers thin wrist and continued to pull him along behind him…

The two rounded a corner and his little brother stumbled, his smaller hand slipping free from Mana's as the smaller Walker fall into the snow covered ground. Mana turned, his grey eyes wide. The older brother was at younger's side within moments and pulling the existed boy from the ground. "We need to hurry Neah!" Mana hissed as he could hear the ones they were running from coming closer…

Red stained the white of the snow where his little brother had fallen, but Mana didn't have time to pay it any mind…

_…They only had each other…_

The group of adults that the two children were running from rounded the corner… Three of then wearing black priest robes…

The older Walker's grey eyes narrowed and he moved between the group and his brother. A man came forward, raising the weapon in his hand into the dark grey sky. His eyes flashing with the intent to strike the boy before him…

But Mana stood his ground, he would not leave Neah's side. He would never leave his little brothers side…

"Mana!" Neah screamed as the adult brought down his raise wooden weapon…

The older Walker brother waited for the blow to come, but it never did. When the twelve year old opened his eyes all that he could see was red. It ran free from the bodies that covered the ground before him…

The dead bodies were bleeding from their ears and their eyes…

The silence that surrounded the Walker brothers covered the entire town…The only thing Mana could hear was his seven year old brother sobbing from behind him. Neah whispering that he didn't have any choice, that he didn't mean to kill all of them. "They were going to kill you Mana…" And even with all that horrible red that covered their path and his little brothers hands, Mana would never leave Neah's side…

That day, the day Neah killed everyone within that town _with just his voice_, that was the day that the Earl came. That day was when Neah and Mana Walker's lives change…

* * *

**~~ Fifteen years later ~~**

* * *

Neah Walker had never felt such panic. He had never felt such fear as he threw open the door to that little wooden cabin. They were supposed to be safe here, Adam should have never been able to find them…

But Neah's very vivid nightmare had told him otherwise…

The Fourteenth's heart twisted and clenched as his grey eyes fall upon the bloody body of his wife. More panic rose and forced the young man to move past Maria's lifeless body after a short moment of being frozen to the spot. It was that deep irrational panic and fear that quicken his feet as he moved up the stairs.

He came to the first door and pushed it open, his grey eyes widening and despair replaced his panic and fear. The man moved forward, his lips parting to call out to his child even if she was much to young to answer him. "Ellen..?"

Neah hoping upon hope that…

That…

He pulled back the blankets within the bassinet. That despair crushing as he threw the blankets to the floor. The desperate young man stripping everything out of the old white cradle, before his despair gave way to rage when his blind search only confirmed that the cradle was empty…

Neah howled in his rage, the Noah pushing over the bassinet that his beloved Maria had loved so much. The old woven wood giving way to the violent abuse as it crashed to the floor. The Fourteenth Noah fell to his knees and his hands gripped his dark brown hair. The Earl had killed his beloved wife… had stolen his precious daughter from him…

He had lost everything…

Neah wept in the nursery of his only child, but only for a moment, then his burning golden eyes rose as his rage renewed. Adam had taken everything but his brother from him… The Earl had taken almost everything that Neah Walker held dear, and the Fourteenth would return the favor…

_Tenfold._

* * *

**~~ One year later~~**

* * *

Cross Marian frowned as he kept himself to the shadows of the alleyway. His keen brown eyes narrowed and watching a thin looking woman helping an injured eleven year old boy down the old dirt road.

The idea of what he was about to do left a bad taste in his mouth, but there was nothing to be done about it. The next few moments would change the coarse of so many lives. What the red haired Exorcist was about to do would change the path of fate its self…

His mouth pulled into a wide and deeply amused smirk.

_Fate_ could go to hell. You made your own path and Cross was going to be damned if he let things continue as they were. Yes, Cross would damn everything to hell…

Fuck _God._

His dark brown eyes turned to the man standing next to him. The Fourteenth's brother had a deep frown painted on his features, his dark grey eyes watched the mother and son stumble up the steps that would take them to the old wooden doors of the church…

Cross' smirk widened as he pulled Judgment from its holster. His brown eyes flashing as the older Walker turned his eyes on the Exorcist. "If you don't have the stomach for this, I could go in and you can deal with the other one."

Mana Walker frowned deeper, before that empty smile was pulling across his face. The grey of his eyes deepening as the man moved toward the church that their target had just entered. "I will do fine Cross." The older Walker said as he left the Exorcist in the alleyway. The man's smirk fell from his face when the traveling Clown pulled open the churches doors and slipped in without a sound.

Cross sighed and ran a white gloved hand through his red main of hair. The Exorcist let the cigarette fall from his lips as he to left the darkness of the alleyway and headed off in the direction that the woman and boy had come from. He didn't have to walk far when a panicked young man rounded a corner and came to a stop before him. The Exorcist's dark brown eyes taking in the blooded lip and the bruises that the younger man was sporting. It was plainly obvious that the young nobleman had been in a fist fight…

…And by the blood that stained his hands…

Cross' features pulled into a deep frown as he watched the young man fight to ketch his breath. Brown eyes rose to fix him with a pleading look. The young nobleman's voice winded as he spoke. "Have you seen a young woman and an injured boy come this way?"

Cross continued to hold the younger man's eyes, his face emotionless as Judgment rose from his side. The young nobleman's eyes widened before they narrowed and filled with a cold hate as Cross pointed his weapon at the young man's forehead. The Exorcist noting the bleeding wounds on the young man's brow. "What do you care about a mere slave and her injured brat?" Cross asked as his cold eyes continued to meet the young man's own cold brown eyes.

The other mans face twisted into a much colder look. "That _brat_ is my younger brother…" the young man hissed and Cross could feel it, that power pulsing from the young man before him, a warning of just _what_ the Exorcist was dealing with.

Noah were such a pain in the ass.

* * *

**~~Taking Place at the same time~~**

* * *

Mana slipped into the Church, his grey eyes falling on the scene that was taking place before him deeper within the church. "Oh holy father! Cleans this child and free him from evil!" The head priest's booming voice echoed of the old stone walls.

The traveling performer's empty smile widened as a young sister took notice of his presences and approached him. His grey eye cold, his mouth moving and only offering the poor woman one word of an empty apology, then with a flick of his wrist a throwing knife hit its target with deadly aim…

Three more of the priests and nuns were dead before the first one hit the floor. Mana Walker moving forward, his magic and knives carving out his path to his target. A quick binding spell brought the head priest to his knees. The man cursing at him and Mana found his rather vulgar mouth amusing. "What are you doing? Let me go! I need to cleanse this boy of evil!"

Mana's smile twisted, his eyes flashing as he looked upon the priest, then at the half drowned boy before him. The boy that was looking at him with his wide light brown eyes. The boy reminding the older Walker of the younger all those years ago. A flick of his wrist and his second to last knife ended the life of the head priest.

"Yes well, the survival of _humanity_ is a little more important then cleansing the world of what you think is _evil_…"

* * *

**~~Moments Later~~**

* * *

Cross had never thought that the brat wouldn't be so hard to keep busy…

The Exorcist cursed and dodged the half awakened Noah's blast of dark energy, his black and silver coat burning and smoking as he narrowly missed being hit. Cross' mouth twisted into a smug smirk when an explosion reached his ears, and judging by the wide eyes of the young man that he was fighting, the fire was no doubt burning a certain church to the ground and was quite the sight to see...

The young man was then running past the Exorcist, his eyes fixed on the flames only a block away. The red haired man let him go, if Mana had set the church on fire, then that could only mean that his part was done.

Cross was quick to leave town after that. Timcanpy fluttering to him and leading the Exorcist to the Fourteenth's brother without any problems. The older Walker brother was waiting for him a few miles down the road.

Cross found the Traveling Clown sitting under a tree, the man pushing himself to his feet as the Exorcist approached. "Glad to see that your still alive Cross." Mana spoke in a cold tone, and part of the red head thought that maybe the Clown was hoping that he wouldn't have survived his encounter with the Noah of Desire.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Cross responded in his own cold tone. His dark brown eyes spotting the unconscious boy that the traveling Clown had propped against the tree. The Exorcist noting the bloody bandages that covered the left side of the boys face. Cross frowned, his eyes narrowing and turning to fix the performer with a distasteful look. "What the hell is that?" The red haired Exorcist drawled out, knowing that the older Walker would know what he was talking about.

Mana's blasted empty smile once again twisted the corners of his mouth. "Our insurance… mixed with a little bit of Binding Magic to bind his Noah genes." the Clown said simply, and Cross frowned deeper.

_Fucking Noah's… And thier fucking insane kin._

"Have you heard from Neah?" Cross asked as his eyes turned back to the unconscious boy. The traveling Clown nodded, his smile widening just a little more. Cross sighed and resigned himself to the fact that his life was about to go to hell…

Especially with getting saddled with this brat, and not just any brat, but a sealed _Noah_ that they were about to force a synchronization with _Innocence _on. Which, speaking of Innocence, Neah should have already start working the rather complicated magic to accomplish their _unorthodox _goal. By the time they reacted the Fourteenth everything should be ready...

This _brat_ would be the stone that would change fate…

An amused smirk twisted at the corners of his mouth. His dark brown eyes narrowing. An eye for an eye after all…

* * *

**~~ One Year Earlier~~ **

* * *

Road entered the piano room within the Ark. Her gold eyes easily spotting the one that she was looking for. The Ninth Child of Noah gracefully and silently approached the oldest of the Clan of Noah. Her eyes spotting the bundle of white blankets held within the Millennium Earl's arms.

The Noah of Dreams tilted her head to the side. Her lips twisting into a confused frown, then once again twisting, though this time into a gleeful smile. The child ran the rest of the way to the Earl and promptly jumped on his back, giving the older Noah a flying tackle glump.

The rocking chair that the Earl was sitting on rock rather violently, the Maker turning his gold eyes to smile at her, but Road wasn't looking at Adam. Her confused and curious gold eyes looking at the small little thing of a human baby the great Millennium Earl was currently trying to feed a bottle to.

"Where did you get the baby Earl?" Road asked softly, now being careful to not wake the sleeping infant.

Adam chuckled, his gold eyes flashing. "This is Ellen," He said, not answering the Noah of Dreams question, which earned him a frown. "My new daughter, and successor to the Fourteenth!~"

Road tilted her head again, her gold eyes blinking, before she giggle in glee. "I have a new sister? Yay!"

The Millennium Earl chuckled in amusement.

* * *

**~~~~ *** End Chapter One ***~~~~**

* * *

I wasnt planning on posting this yet, but oh well... thought I would throw out a little teaser for the time being...

Please review...?


End file.
